


Charmed

by Adazzle



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Scorpius thought he was too nervous to own a store.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 4





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Me in middle school: watches Disney channel crossover episodes, wondering what writing a crossover would be like  
> Me today on my way to Trader Joe’s: what iF David and Patrick and Albus and Scorpius were the SAME COUPLE?!
> 
> Obligatory Not sorry JKR, trans rights!, I don’t own content, And cursed child is loose canon for me notes

“I need to get my business permit from the town hall.”  
Scorpius said, feeling suddenly awkward and panicked. The boy in front of him was all elegant and causal at once, with tousled black hair and tanned tattooed skin.

Scorpius was a little nervous at how attracted he was.

“I’ll have to get my boss to sign it.” The very, very attractive boy said, pulling out a stack of files from a box. “I’m just the intern. He’s in a meeting now, but I’m going to lunch after he’s done so if you’re downtown I’ll just bring it to you. What’s your store called?”

“Shooting Stars Apothecary.” Scorpius told him proudly. His parents weren’t sure about a Malfoy in trade, but he was going to prove them wrong. He mostly wasn’t sure he was outgoing enough to work in a store, let alone own one.

Handsome intern grinned. “It sounds charming. I’m Albus, but you can call me Al. I’ll see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic implies the existence of alive!Astoria and that Draco is Moira Rose, which I love 
> 
> This fic also implies the existence of an additional universe where Albus is David and James Sirius is Alexis. The possibilities are endless.


End file.
